


Be Careful the Enemies You Make

by MysticMedusa



Series: BAMF Tony Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Fury, BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Fury Lays some truth on Steve and his team. Past what happened in the avengers civil war and Siberia Bucky and Tony are being an adorable couple





	

Steve was heading to the meeting room that T’Challa asked him and the others to meet him in. They had been staying in Wakanda for a while now and it was peaceful but many of them missed home. When they arrived the first thing they noticed was Fury standing there beside T’Challa.

“Fury.” Clint sounded happy but when Fury leveled him with a glare the archer backed up.

“Sit down all of you.” Fury said in that tone that those he knew him knew all too well it was in their best interest to obey.

Wanda glared at Fury not liking the tone or being ordered around. When they were seated T’Challa spoke.

“I offered you sanctuary here because I felt I owed a debt for my wrongful anger towards Barnes. Mr. Fury has brought information I believe you should all listen to very carefully.”

“What’s going on that you would come here?” Natasha asked her voice carefully blank.

“I’ve come to tell you what idiots you are. You think Stark is the bad guy in all your lives? Did any of you even read the Accords? Did you stop to consider your actions?”

“We were doing what was right.” Steve tried to defend their actions.

“Stark got us locked up in the Raft.” Clint said anger leaking into his voice but not as much as normal because no one who yelled at Fury lived to tell about it.

“He’s a monster; he locked me up and killed my family.” Wanda screamed.

“Shut the hell up all of you!” Fury yelled making them all sit back shocked.

They sat there staring shocked for several moments before Fury dropped several files on the table.

“You all seem to forget just who the fuck Tony Stark is. So here’s a reminder of the genius who was once the most powerful and successful weapons manufacturer in the world who can more than easily still make the best weapons if went back into that line of business.”

Steve took the files looking over the information.

“Who are these people sir?” He asked looking up at Fury.

“Obadiah Stane, former business partner of Tony Stark and the one who was selling weapons to terrorists as well as attempted to kill Tony twice. He also tried to kill Ms. Potts and several of my agents. Ten Ring terrorists who held Tony captive and tortured him. Ivan Vanko, son of a man that once worked with Howard Stark. He tried to kill Tony twice and targeted Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes. Justin Hammer, a business rival of Tony’s who could never match his weapons and a man who helped Ivan attempt to kill Tony as well as target his friends. Aldrich Killian, attempted to hold Tony prisoner as well as Colonel Rhodes and the president. Forced an unstable serum on Ms. Potts and nearly killed her while trying to kill Tony. The others are test subjects of Aldrich’s that Tony faced and killed. Do you get where I’m going with this?”

Wanda’s power was showing as she glared at him.

“That Stark is a monster that deserves to die.”

T’Challa allowed the one who knocked on the door to enter. The person entered and silently set up a screen and handed the remote to Fury before leaving.

“Apparently you’re all stupider than you look.” He said showing the first image which was the site where Obadiah had been killed.

“Obadiah Stane, dead. His suit had the superior arc reactor  that he ripped out of Stark’s chest before leaving him to die while the older model Tony retrieved had barely enough power to be fighting against such an opponent. The Ten Rings most dead when Tony escaped and the only reason they didn’t all die was because Tony’s focus was destroying his weapons on his way out.”

The pictures that showed the Ten Rings’ camp in flames with several bodies littering the ground was uncomfortable to look at but Fury continued as he went to the next picture of the battlefield of Ivan’s last fight.

“A battle fought with Rhodes as his backup but the only reason they came out on top was because of Tony’s genius.”

Next picture was Justin Hammer in a secure cell that he would never be coming out of.

“A man with enough wealth and connections to get away with murder but he made Stark an enemy and now is severing life in prison.”

Next pictures were the battlefield of the battle against Aldrich and his allies.

“This was done by Stark and his iron legion.”

Images of a place no one recognized with several bodies appeared.

“Stark killed this one while handcuffed and no suit. This one remote piloting the suit and afterwards saved an entire plane full of passengers. Aldrich and his men all had a serum that allowed them to regenerate as well and breathe fire and made it impossible to touch their skin without being burned and yet Stark held his own both in and out of the suit. Getting the message yet?”

They were silent while Fury was growing more annoyed.

“You guys have made a very big mistake with making Stark an enemy. I had contingency plans for all of you going dark side before Shield fell, but never one for Stark. If he ever wanted to become the villain you all make him out to be there wouldn’t be a battle, we’d be dead before we even realized he went dark side. He could destroy this world or rule it if he wanted to and there isn’t a force alive that could stop him. He decides your dead you’re dead. He wants to ruin you he will. If you think he doesn’t know you’re all here then you better get your heads out of your asses and realize the truth. You seem to forget that even without the suit Stark is far more dangerous than all of you put together.”

They were silent before Wanda spoke.

“That can’t be true. No man is that powerful.”

Fury turned a cold gaze to her.

“Alright Ms. Maximoff, let’s discuss how he can and will ruin you if he chooses to. Let’s start with your beginning. You volunteered to work for an terrorist organization, you willingly unleashed the Hulk onto a country that had nothing to do with your little hissy fit, you messed with Stark’s mind which resulted with the creation of a killer robot bent on the extinction of humanity, and you left Stark’s protection when he offered you a fresh start in order to become a criminal again. Don’t you dare say anything to argue this, here’s all the proof which I assure you Stark has copies of that he can and will send to every news station in the world. I can promise you within mere minutes of this footage getting out more than half the world will be wanting your head on a platter.”

It wasn’t pictures that showed on the screen next but recorded footage of Wanda using her power on Stark and Bruce. It showed video recording of the damage done as a result of her actions. Children crying for their parents and likely their parents were dead because Wanda had sent Hulk on rampage. There was footage of Wanda not hesitating to drop cars on top of the genius and if his suit design had been faulty he’d be dead.

“Let’s go next to you Clint, you think the world would look at you any better? A father who abandoned his family to be a criminal. Don’t talk, just watch.” Fury turned on another video this time of a group storming his farm and burning the house.

“No!”

“You were a Shield agent for many years and after the fall of Shield your family no longer had their protection. You knew this and you left. The only reason your family wasn’t there to be slaughter is because Stark is a genius. How will the world look at you when you abandoned your own flesh and blood when you had no business in the Accords?”

Steve opened his mouth to talk but Fury silenced him with a glare.

“Let’s go onto you and Romanov because even you captain can be ruined.”

He showed pictures of dead people they didn’t recognized that before playing the footage from Steve’s and Tony’s first argument on the hellicarrier during Loki’s attack to the fight in Siberia that included footage of Tony watching his parents being killed and the fight that followed.

“Rogers you talked down to Tony like you knew him but you knew nothing. You lied to him and you beat him before leaving him to die. If you think for a single moment he was fighting seriously you’re mistaken. He’s taken out things far stronger than you and Barnes. If he had been attacking to kill you’d both be dead long before the battle had a chance to move locations. As for those bodies you saw earlier they’re Shield agents who were in the field when you and Romanov decided to dump all of Shield’s files. You never even considered what that action would result in. Project Insight was supposed to be Hydra’s final play, they didn’t bother having any of their own out in the field. The only reason not everyone in the field died was because Stark saw the file dump and realized what would happen.”

Both Steve and Natasha looked much paler realizing what they’d done.

“Romanov if you think Stark doesn’t have footage of you changing sides so many times no one in their right mind would ever trust you again then think again. Lang, you went to prison for being a thief and you have a daughter which you abandoned to be a criminal again. The ant-man suit isn’t even yours to go take for a joy ride and Hank Pym’s anger for it being stolen is enough to throw you in the fire. Wilson if you think you’re any different get your head out of your ass. You foolishly followed Rogers without question and didn’t even bother reading the Accords. If you think Stark can’t get the world to want your head for paralyzing one of the few heroes they had left you’re very wrong.”

Fury leveled them all with a glare as they sat in silence.

“He tried to kill Bucky…” Steve whispered as his final means of defending his actions.

“Rogers you better stop acting like a child and realize your mistake. The only reason the world hasn’t begun the witch hunt is because you have a chance still to make this right. Believe me; you do not want Stark as an enemy. You will not come out of it alive. In the suit or without it he’s still deadly. You have your strength but that’s about it. He’s a genius, a mechanic, and his suit has enough weapons in it to level you and your team before you even know what’s hit you. Rethink your choices.”

Fury turned to leave before he stopped and pulled something out of his coat. It was a letter that he dropped on the table.

“Barnes thought it was fitting after the sorry excuse for an apology you sent Stark.”

Steve grabbed the letter with wide eyes as he looked over the letter.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Tony lifted his head trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. The warmth against his body was from his bed partner who stirred feeling him awake.

“To early, go back to sleep.” The gruff voice grumbled at the genius.

“Barnes, need coffee. I’ll die without it.” Tony whined.

“Hmm…can’t have you dying. To tired, maybe let Winter out to service you.”

The grumble that followed told Tony that Winter didn’t want to come out to play.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty.” Bucky said getting up out of bed.

“Hmm, don’t forget super sexy smart.”

Bucky yawned as he stretched letting all his lean naked muscle show to the genius who was staring.

“Oh I won’t forget. You think Fury’s scared Rogers and the others yet?”

Tony laughed as he rolled over to the spot Bucky had been laying hoping to absorb what warmth remained.

“Not sure but it’s likely. Do you think Rogers will cry over your letter?”

Bucky shrugged.

“If he does maybe he’ll get his head out of his ass. Seriously why the hell would he think it was a good idea to drag two people away from their families, team up with a willing Hydra agent, and go against a hundred and seventeen countries? He was stupid.”

Bucky disappeared into the kitchen for coffee and Tony eventually moved from the now cold bed.

“Oh sweet coffee marry me.” He said making grabby hands for the mug.

“Coffee better be my new nickname otherwise you’re never getting a piece of this again.” Bucky said holding the mug away from the genius.

“Whatever you say Coffee, marry me then give me my morning offering.”

Bucky smirked as he leaned down to kiss Tony.

“I know your joking but if you weren’t the answer would be yes. Here’s your coffee oh terrifying ruler of earth.”

Tony took a gulf of the hot liquid not seeming to notice its heat.

“Looking forward to making you my queen Princess Coffee. Together we’ll rule this world with an iron fist but not really because let’s face it, I’m putting Pep in charge.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony as he nuzzled the genius’s neck.

“I got my mind back because of you and finally safe. Thank you Tony, love you.”

Tony smiled as he leaned up and kissed Bucky.

“Sorry I attacked you. You and your silent but deadly alter ego are safe with me now. Even if Hydra was still around and tried to storm the castle they’re not getting past me. They’d be dead before they got past the second floor.”

“If you’re not careful Winter is going to come out. Talk of murder makes him horny.”

“Tell him to give me a minute to finish my coffee and he can have his way with me.”

Bucky apparently delivered the message but Winter wasn’t patient and knew Tony wouldn’t need a minute to down his drink. Tony found himself pinned against the counter with a very horny super soldier smirking at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels over the civil war movie! Also I feel like Tony is an underestimated member of the team. He's a total badass, look at his past villains. they're either dead or in jail! (also i totally know he got help with dealing with them but still. he's tony fucking stark!)


End file.
